This invention relates to a decorative border and method for using same.
Decorative borders have in the past been provided to wall surfaces within rooms. These decorative strips have been formed from wallpaper, and on some occasions are done by stencil or painting. Once the strips are applied to the walls, they require either removal of the wallpaper strip or repainting of the stenciled strip. This is often a time consuming and difficult task.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved decorative border and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved decorative border that can be removed quickly and easily when desired.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved decorative border that has one decorative pattern on one surface and another decorative pattern on the opposite surface and can be reversed to expose one or the other of these two decorative patterns.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved decorative border that can be washed and vacuumed easily.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a decorative border that can be matched with curtains, bed attire and other fabrics within the room.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved decorative border that requires no glue.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved decorative border that can be placed over prior wallpaper or stenciled borders.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved decorative border that minimizes the time necessary for installation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a decorative border that permits its opposite ends to be tucked within one another.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved decorative border that can be easily stored or packaged.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved decorative border that can be transferred to a room of different size by simply adding or subtracting material product.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved decorative border and method for using same which are economical to manufacture, durable in use and attractive in appearance.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by a decorative border adapted to be attached to a plurality of walls each having corners therebetween. The border comprises an elongated strip of flexible material having an elongated upper edge, an elongated lower edge, first and second opposite ends, a front face and a rear face. An external reinforcing member engages the front face of the strip. An elongated fastening member extends through both the external reinforcing member and the front and rear faces of the strip, and has an inner end penetrating one of the walls adjacent one of the corners between the walls.
According to one feature of the invention the decorative border may be of double thickness comprising first and second layers in face to face relation.
According to another feature of the invention the border can include a plurality of pockets spaced apart along the length of the strip. Each of the pockets has a closed end adjacent the lower edge of the strip, opposite closed sides extending outwardly therefrom, and an open upper end. An elongated rigid reinforcing member is within each of the pockets and has a substantially vertically oriented longitudinal axis.
According to another feature of the invention a tape having tacky adhesive on first and second opposite sides thereof is positioned between the strip and the wall. One tacky side of the tape adheres to the strip and the other tacky side adheres to the wall.
The method of using the decorative border involves taking the elongated strip of decorative material and placing the rear face of the elongated strip in facing engagement with at least one of the walls so that it spans between first and second corners of the walls. The longitudinal axis of the strip extends generally horizontally. It may be positioned adjacent the ceiling or it could be positioned spaced downwardly from the ceiling of the room. The method also includes positioning first and second elongated reinforcing members in the first and second corners respectively with the elongated strip being between the first corner and the first reinforcing member and also between the second corner and the second reinforcing member. The method further comprises securing the first and second reinforcing members to the first and second corners respectively by elongated securing members extending through the first and second reinforcing members, through the strip, and into the wall adjacent the first and second corners respectively.